


Fevered Dream

by chimeradragon



Series: Inception OmegaVerse [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha!arthur, omega!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: A malfunction causes some unexpected consequences.





	Fevered Dream

https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489

Eames lay on a lounger, a few feet away from Ariadne, eyes closed, fingers laced together, body lax. But the PASIV was off and he still hadn't woken up. There was a fine line between his brows, but his breathing was still deep and steady. Almost like he was too far under. 

"What the hell happened?!" Arthur's voice cut across the relative quiet of the warehouse as the rest of the team started to form in around Eames' unmoving form. 

"I ... I dunno," Ariadne replied, voice shaking. "There was ... there was something off about the kick. It was... wrong." 

"And he's still under?" Arthur demanded. "Did you see him? In the Dream."

"I did. He ... We were overrun. Too many projections," Ariadne replied, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I don't ... he shot me and I woke up. But it looked like they got the gun away from him. As I was coming back up. I couldn't do anything!"

Arthur nodded, face impassive as he moved to carefully remove the needle from Ariadne's arm and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. He took great pains to move carefully as he sat on the edge of the lounger and look over Eames' still sleeping face. His nostrils flared as he took in the other's scent, trying to figure out why he hadn't woken up. He pressed worried fingers to Eames' neck and felt a small thrill of relief that the pulse he found there was strong and steady. 

"Is the PASIV still active?" Arthur asked as he pulled his hand away to look over at Yusuf. 

"I don't ... I think so?" Yusuf replied, voice hesitant as he looked over the machine in question. He scratched his head as a soft, barely there hum came from the device. "It looks like it's in Standby... but not entirely. Eames' line seems to still be active despite the fact there's no countdown."

Arthur frowned as he left Eames' side to look at the machine. "That doesn't make any sense." 

"Maybe there was a malfunction?" Ariadne asked, still somewhat new to the whole shared Dreams. She bit her lip, worry clearly etched on her face. 

"This wasn't you," Arthur assured her with a dismissive wave. "It's almost like someone tampered with it. Like ..." 

"Like what?" Ariadne asked as she watched Arthur freeze, not even breathing for a moment. 

"What do you smell?" Arthur asked, looking over at their architect. 

"What do you mean? I smell dust, and mold, and..." Ariadne sniffed and her eyes went wide. "...Heat?"

"Eames is in Heat?" Dom asked, tone full of irritation. "Why would he willingly go under like that?"

"He wasn't," Arthur deadpanned as he whirled on Dom. "Whatever's in that new concoction forced him there. We should try to Kick him out."

"But the initial kick didn't work," Ariadne replied as she made her way over to Eames, delicate hands reaching for the unconscious man. There was a subtle growl from Arthur that gave her pause. "I'm just checking him."

Arthur gave a curt nod and watched as the beta's soft hands touched Eames' forehead that was slowly starting to bead up with sweat. 

"He's getting feverish. Quickly," Ariadne replied feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

"We need to get him out. Sooner rather than later," Yusuf added as he moved to Eames' side. "We should see if a kick will bring him out. Like you suggested... Otherwise, I think you're going to need to pull him, Arthur."

"Why me?" Arthur asked even as he moved to help Yusuf pick up Eames' sturdy body. 

"Because if it's a Heat-induced fugue state, he'll need an Alpha to pull him out. Preferably his own Alpha," Yusuf replied with a sigh. "There was nothing in the chemicals that should have done this. But this is a new mixture and a new PASIV. We'll thoroughly check everything once we know that Eames is okay."

Arthur nodded again and the two picked up Eames' limp body. They carefully carried him over to the mattresses they used to test kicks and placed him in the chair nearby. Arthur felt a thrill of fear and anxiety as he watched Eames' unresponsive body get manipulated into position. He stroked a hand through Eames' slicked back hair before getting ready to dump him onto the mattresses. 

There was a tense moment before the chair fell when Yusuf and Arthur held Eames perfectly poised. 

The chair went down with a muted thump, but Eames didn't wake. There wasn't even a huff of breath to indicate anything had happened to him. The warmth Ariadne had felt was starting to make his skin flush and the color was working it's way up his chest as sweat started to gather. 

Arthur knelt next to Eames, face almost expressionless, but his eyes were full of worry. "Okay, put me under. What do I have to do?"

"It's only happened a handful of times," Yusuf said as he straightened, worried for his friend. "When the PASIV causes someone to go into Heat or Rut it requires them to either go through the whole thing..." 

"In the Dream!? That could take years!" Dom scoffed, traumatized by the notion. 

"...or they need someone to bring them out. Someone familiar if possible. Or someone they can ... share the Heat or Rut with. They only need to show their body that they're in the Dreamscape and they can usually kick out. Or wake up. And the false Heat or Rut will dissipate. But you'll have to move quickly. The longer we take, the more likely it will force him into an actual Heat. And I don't think anyone is ready for that."

Arthur nodded, face serious as he rolled up his sleeve. "Send me under. Give us... five minutes? Then we'll see where we're at."

"I'm giving you ten," Yusuf replied, tone hard as he bit his lip after doing some mental calculations. "You can't afford to waste time coming up to check on us. You need to get him out of there. His subconscious could very well drive him mad."

Arthur nodded again, face grim. "Put me out."

Yusuf nodded and pulled the line from the PASIV as Arthur lay down on the mattress next to Eames', the scent of Heat was starting to permeate the room. The familiar pull of the PASIV pulled Arthur under as he closed his eyes... 

...

...and woke by a house on the beach. The sun was scorching overhead and the ocean waves seemed almost ... angry. 

"Eames!" Arthur called, hands cupped around his mouth to help his voice carry. He felt like the sun was personally angry at him and he wiped the rapidly forming sweat. "Eames! Where are you?"

There was no sign of the errant man. Only a trail of footprints in the sand, and they didn't look big enough to fit Eames, but Arthur didn't have anything else to go off of, so he followed the footprints. There was something off about how deep they were, despite their delicate size. 

"Hello, darling," a husky female voice called. 

Arthur looked up and frowned again, looking over the projection before him, a buxom beauty that smiled prettily before something else caught his attention. The scent. "Eames!?"

"Arthur? Is that really you?" Eames asked, his normal voice coming from the voluptuous woman before Arthur. There was a moment of hesitation before the forgery fell and Eames was standing before Arthur in shorts and a loose, mostly unbuttoned shirt, sweat had gathered all over him and he looked like he was going to collapse at any moment. 

"I'm here," Arthur assured as he took the few steps forward to close the gap between the two of them. He felt Eames collapse into his arms with a grateful whimper. He could feel the literal heat radiating off of Eames, and the scent of the other's Heat was cloying. 

"I don't know what happened. I should be..." Eames' legs started to give out from under him and he was grateful for the strength of Arthur's arms that kept him from faceplanting in the scorching sand. 

"It's a side effect. Yusuf thinks there might be something wrong with the batch he got. Or with the new PASIV. Or both. But the long and the short of it is that we need to convince your body and mind that this is a false Heat. Before it becomes a real one. And you have to ride the whole thing out in Dream Time." 

"The whole thing?" Eames balked as he blinked several times while his mind tried to comprehend what he'd just been told. "Mine usually last a week... that would be ..." 

"Almost five years. Yeah, I did the math. but I'm here. Yusuf said that a person's mate can get them out. Help their body realize it's a mistake. But we have to work quickly. Can you stand?" Arthur asked as he looped Eames' arm around his shoulders and hoisted the other up. It felt a bit surreal for him to be the one holding up Eames instead of the other way around. But life was good at throwing curveballs. 

"So, we better get this broken then, eh?" Eames asked, tone jovial even as his limbs shook. He pushed hard to keep himself upright as Arthur led them to a kind of thatch-work bungalow, and there was the faintest hint of relief from the scorching sun. "I'm guessing the heat we're experiencing is the Dream equivalent of my body going into Heat?"

"Probably. I didn't ask for details. I was more worried about how much time you were stuck down here," Arthur admitted with a slightly nervous chuckle. He leaned into the warmth of Eames' body and breathed in deeply. "They're probably going to ice you down. Your body was heating up really fast."

"I'd enjoy the relief. It's been ... hours since this started up. For me at least," Eames replied as he sank onto the bed in the middle of the room with a grateful sigh. "Been hiding out from ... projections. Some looked like you. Others didn't. It's been ... odd. The projections don't have a smell. But I can smell you, so I know you're real."

"Thank everything for Bonding," Arthur replied as he loosened his tie so he could pull it off. He startled when he felt Eames' hand hold onto the tie and he raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Keep the tie, lose the rest," Eames said with a lascivious smirk. His big hands moved to start working at the buttons of Arthur's shirt before the Point Man managed to get his body in gear. He moved over the buttons with practiced precision, managing to get through most of his shirt before Eames' slightly shaking fingers had managed to unto three. "Much better."

"You're still wearing clothes," Arthur countered with a newly raised eyebrow. He pulled back to divest himself of his clothing, carefully laying everything on a nearby chair. He turned as he heard a chuckle. "What?"

"It's a Dream, daring. You don't have to be careful with those," Eames snickered from his place, splayed out and naked on the bed. He'd taken the time to throw the comforter off and had a tube of lube in hand. "Just in case you want things extra slick."

"I think you'll be slick enough," Arthur countered as he crawled up on the bed to cage Eames' body in with his own. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the other man's plush lips. "Hm, we need a vacation."

"No beaches, thank you," Eames replied when they broke apart for air. He leaned back on his elbows, pupils blown and breathing heavy. He spread his legs a bit further to better accommodate Arthur between them. "Maybe someplace ... temperate. No sand, no snow. Just ... relaxing."

"I've got a cabin in the mountains," Arthur offered as he reached down with one hand to tease the head of Eames' hard cock before moving down further to feel the slick that was pooling between the omega's cheeks. "Colorado. Should be perfect this time of year. No tourists." He pressed a single finger inside and hissed at the heat, realizing just how ready Eames' Dream body was before pressing in a second. "No snow," he scissored his fingers slowly, relishing in the small gasps that came from the man under him. "Just us," he finished with three fingers, knowing how his lover liked the stretch. 

"Get in me, now," Eames growled as he pulled on the tie to bring Arthur's face up to his own as his eyes flashed gold. "Or so help me, I will tie you down and use you until I'm satisfied."

"We'll put a pin in that," Arthur stated casually as he pressed inside Eames' willing heat and let his own eyes flare red for a moment. He felt a sigh move through the other's body as he sank into the hilt. His knot barely catching at the rim, but already primed to go. "I think, maybe we'll try that with your next, real Heat." 

Eames groaned as he threw his head back at the feeling of relief and fullness. He tipped his head forward again to lock eyes with Arthur before clenching his muscles down to get the alpha moving. "More fucking, less talking," he growled as he pulled the other into a bruising kiss. 

Arthur grinned into the kiss as he started to roll his hips with languid, punishing thrusts. The juxtaposition always made Eames lose his mind a bit. He adjusted his angle a few times until he found Eames' prostate and mercilessly attacked it, forcing the kiss to end as Eames gasped for breath and let go of the tie to better hold onto Arthur. 

"Right there," Eames whimpered as his hands scrambled for purchase on the sweaty skin of Arthur's back, body singing with pleasure. He leaned his head up as he felt himself reaching the end, the knot starting to catch on his rim as Arthur grew close too. Eames let his sharp, crooked, omega teeth sink into the mating bite on Arthur's shoulder as he came hard, mind and body whiting out. 

"Eames!" Arthur growled as he felt the teeth in his shoulder and responded in kind, slotting his teeth into the matching mark on Eames' shoulder as he came, knot expanding hard and tying them together. He shivered as he came, the Dream State made somethings more intense and sex happened to be one of them. He carefully propped himself up, not wanting to crush Eames; even though the other had never complained about his weight before, and carefully brushed sweat-drenched hair from the other man's forehead. 

"That... was fantastic," Eames' murmured, slurring slightly as he tried to regain feeling in his body. He gave a pleasure drunk smile to Arthur as he patted the alpha's face. "Remind me to have us do this again sometime. When I'm not in danger of getting stuck in my Heat for five bloody years."

"Will do," Arthur affirmed as he nuzzled into the hand, he could already feel the overwhelming heat starting to dissipate and breathed a sigh of relief. "Seems like it worked. We should be good to go soon. And maybe we'll go get something to eat? I'm starving." 

"Ravenous," Eames agreed as the Dream shivered and faded. 

***

Arthur opened his eyes and blinked several times as he stared at the ceiling of the warehouse. He felt disoriented for a moment as he normally didn't lay down to Dream Share before his brain kicked in and reminded him of why he was laying down. He turned to see Eames' eyes fluttering open and searching the room. 

Eames gets a soft smile as his blue eyes locked with Arthur's warm brown for a moment before the other groaned and rolled over a bit and ice packs fell off of his body, he was feeling nauseous as he hadn't in years of Dream Sharing. "I'm going to vomit," he announced and there was a bucket under him just as he heaved up everything he'd eaten that day. 

"Yeah, Yusuf, kill whoever screwed this one up, okay?" Arthur asked cordially as he rolled over the mattress to rub Eames' back soothingly. He carefully removed the needle from his own arm before catching Eames' wrist to remove his as well. "I'm on vacation, Cobb. Officially. And so is Eames."

"Thank you, pet," Eames said to Ariadne as she pressed a cold bottle of water into his hand. He took a small sip and swished before spitting, and then took a long drink after. "You did fine. Wasn't your fault."

Ariadne sighed part relief and part exasperation. "How do you guys always seem to know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I study people and he'd psychic," Eames offered jovially as the flush faded from his face. He gave Ariadne a winning smile and leaned into Arthur. "Now, if none of you mind. We're buggering off. I'm bloody starving."

"You heard the man," Arthur stated as he stood and offered his hand, not because he thought Eames needed it, but in case he wanted it. He felt a thrill of protective pride as the older man took his hand to steady himself as he stood. 

"Vacation. Got it," Cobb offered with a wave of his hand, mind already on the task of figuring out what went wrong. There was a very dangerous look in his eyes, similar to when they'd been on the Fisher job. 

Arthur merely looked over at Eames and let the other lead them outside. It was a nice, cool day after all. 

END. 


End file.
